change of plans revisited
by tigertutu
Summary: taken from my other account to be continued here! So its time for a change of plans. Stan Marsh and Craig Tucker have been convinced to thinking they could walk in each other's shoes and no one would notice...pairings may or may not happen, but obvious hints of Style, Cryle and Candy
1. Chapter 1

Redoing this concept because so many people thought it was amazing and I totally forgot about it OTL;; I apologise profusely!

Chapter One

"Ok ok, let me get this straight…" A husky voice from a burly sixteen-year-old Stan Marsh started to say.

"Pfft, like you could get _anything _straight you fag." Eric Cartman; still as fat and as rude as usual swirled his lunch around with his fork, wondering if he dare eat whatever was served.

Stan narrowed his eyes and turned back to who he was initially talking to, who seemed to tug on a red curl on his freckled forehead. "Ok Kyle, you think if I ever dressed like Craig I could get away with it?"

"Yeah sure, why not dude?" Kyle pulled the curl down before letting go and watching it flick up back in place. "Look at him; he looks like your freaking twin."

"I agree with Kyle; it'd be so easy for you to do and I doubt we'd ever know." Kenny; now with hood down, went back to sipping on his straw.

Stan frowned with a bit of frustration, and took the time to look over to the next table to look at the guy in question they were arguing over. The skater wannabe felt eyes on him, and turned to glare daggers and give a nice flip of the bird before going back to talking with his friends.

"No way, I couldn't do it." Stan motioned that he was out, and grabbed his choc milk and shook it furiously.

"Sure you could." His Jewish friend blinked at him with his big green eyes before grabbing his juicebox and stabbing the straw in the provided covered hole. "Just because you don't like acting like an ass doesn't mean you can't."

"Wow, thanks dude. That really boost's a guy's ego." He replied sarcastically. But the thought did occur to him; what would it feel like taking a walk in Craig Tucker's shoes for even a day? Would it be as easy as his friends thought, or would he come out the other end screaming mercy?

Then he knew he just had to find out.

Craig had an interesting talk with his friends, and he had a funny feeling that the "Dream Team" as they called them had the exact same conversation. He didn't like thinking about Stan Marsh; let alone wondering what it'd be like to _be _him for a day or so. But curiousity soon got the better of him, and he turned to corner Stan and well, maybe suggest a wager with him.

He needed to make a break for the bathroom though, so he pushed the door casually and went to the nearest cubicle before closing the door and going about his business. As he stared at a wall for a couple of minutes, he began to wonder what would happen if Stan had the same idea as him. What if they do trade places? What secrets would he find out about the Golden Boy? Would he in turn have secrets spilt out about him?

He grabbed his pants and pulled them up and flushed the toilet before walking out while doing up his belt. And at the same time the guy of his previous thoughts stepped out doing the exact same thing. They both held their belts and just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Creepy." They said at the same time, before turning away and washing their hands.

Neither spoke for a moment, until finally Craig decided to get the ball rolling. "So, how's your life right now?"

"Could be better. Yours?"

"About the same." He grabbed a paper towel and began wiping his hands. "Say, I had an interesting conversation today with the guys. They think that you and I could get away with swapping each other's lives."

"No freaking way." Stan wiped his hands on his pants. "Seriously? I had the same conversation with Kyle and Kenny."

"So do you think we could get away with it?" Craig wanted to get to the point. He suddenly thought the idea was _brilliant._

"Well, I guess we could try." Stan tapped his chin a few times. "Though, Kyle is smart; he might find out."

"Or he might not if we're good enough." Craig gave a sly smile. "So, what do you say? You wanna test this idea?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"So, why don't we set a few ground rules then?"

"Sounds good to me." Stan shrugged and Craig sent a grin.

"Rule one of Craig Tucker; Stripes comes before anything else."

"Rule one of Stan Marsh; Kyle comes before anything else."

Craig mentally smirked at one form of blackmail already. "Rule two of Craig Tucker; Tweek is your best friend and you protect him from _everything _all the time; no matter how weak or stupid it may seem to you."

"Rule two of Stan Marsh; Wendy is sort of a girlfriend still."

_Great. Fucking great._ Craig thought to himself. "Rule three of Craig Tucker; always be blunt and nasally when talking to people."

"Rule three of Stan Marsh; always be nice to people even when they totally don't deserve it."

"Final rule of Craig Tucker…" He flipped the bird nice and slowly.

"Final rule of Stan Marsh; I rule the school."

Craig Tucker smirked. "Sounds easy enough. Should there be something at the end of it all?"

"Let's say if anyone picks up on it; we gotta do something for the cafeteria ladies for a week. If we get through it all we get the satisfaction of fooling everyone and keep anything we find out a secret?"

"Sounds good to me." Craig pondered. "If only one of us gets found out; he shouts everyone a round at Raisin's?"

"Good plan. Make it a two week round?"

"Yup. Oh and one more thing; while doing this, if we see something that needs changing, we fix the problem for each other. And it can be anything."

Stan hesitated to answer that question. It meant Craig would be in full control of his life for two weeks; but in turn he had control of his life. He eventually held out his hand for the other raven to shake it. "Deal. Start tomorrow?"

"Start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Craig Tucker stood at the Marsh's doorstep early the next morning. He kept looking around with his narrowed gaze in case anyone else decided to turn up. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so keen to do this now he knew he'd _have_ to put up with the likes of Wendy for two weeks, but he guessed the eagerness of learning Stan's darkest secrets were what was keeping him interested.

He finally decided to knock on the door and shove his hands in his pockets as he waited for the one he'd come to see. Moments later he heard the muffled sound of someone running down a flight of stairs; and that similar looking male opened the door slowly.

"Oh, hey Craig." Stan stated softly before opening the door wide open to allow his guest in. "We better be quick about this; the guys usually pick me up around eight."

"Yeah sure, it shouldn't take too long." He mustered a halfhearted grin before following his should-be twin up the staircase and into his bedroom. Instantly Craig was memorising his surroundings; taking note of what he kept around and what he couldn't have in plain view.

"I thought about this last night." Craig said quietly as he kept looking around. "We have different eye colours. Wendy is gonna notice if she decides sucking face is her activity." He soon however shuddered at the thought.

"No problems; my sister gave me coloured contacts yesterday. Apparently she needs to change eye colours for every guy she dates now to keep things fresh." Stan finished packing his things into his bag, before going to pick out what Craig was going to wear for the day. "Ironically there's a blue pair and a chocolate pair so we'll be cool with that."

"Good, because I don't wanna be beaten by the likes of you anytime soon." His lips formed an evil smirk.

"Well, All I wanna do is prove that everyone is stupid." Stan threw a pair of baggy blue jeans and a brown shirt on the bed beside his beanie, red scarf and the school's football jersey of green and white. "There's the clothes for today."

Craig raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and pulling off his blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans. His hat and converse soon followed, and he flicked his fringe slightly. "There is yours. Hope it's not too gay for your tastes."

Stan shrugged before letting his robe drop into a mess on the floor. He picked up Craig's turtleneck and stretched it a few times before chucking it over his head and pulling it down. He frowned and pulled on the neck. "How the hell do you wear this?"

"Quite easily actually." Craig threw the brown shirt on and started buttoning it up at the front and stretching his arms out to show the obvious baggage in it. "You know you could wear tight stuff and get away with it right? People would drool over you."

"I guess, but I feel more comfortable not drawing more attention to myself sometimes." He pulled up the jeans, and struggled to get them done up. Once he did, he thought they would rip any second. "Jesus Christ dude! Are these like girl's size or something? What happens if you get aroused?"

Craig smirked and pulled the baggy jeans on. "I've learnt to control myself with that. Though I think I can let loose if these are what you wear constantly. That's the real reason you wear these right?"

"No!" Stan frowned and pulled Craig's hat on. It felt funny since he was so use to his beanie, but he could deal with it.

Craig tussled his fringe around his forehead messily and pulled the beanie on. They both looked in the mirror at the same time, and nodded in partial disbelief and partial amusement.

"This is going to be so much fun." Craig commented as he quickly pushed Stan's fringe to the side. "That's better. Just need contacts and we're good to go."

Stan grabbed a couple of small boxes from his bathroom, and handed Craig the one with the blue stripes on it. They both opened them up and looked at each other nervously before going to work. After a few grunts and yelps in pain; they had both achieved to place both contacts it. Craig smirked and Stan smiled in triumph.

"So, it's like fifteen minutes til the guys get here, so we may as well get some basic things covered before we head off." Stan said softly. "Your guys are coming here too yeah?"

"That's right." Craig pondered for a moment, before clearing his voice and speaking again. "So your voice is kinda gravely right?"

Stan blinked a few times at how accurate he sounded before swallowing and speaking. "And yours is kinda nasally and higher pitched."

"Geez, didn't realise I sounded that bad." Craig chuckled and tapped his chin. "Well, I guess you just gotta act like you don't care about much. And don't panic if Tweek grabs the chain on your pants; it's like his safety net at school without getting busted for indecency."

Stan cocked an eyebrow. "So what does he usually grab then?"

"My hand you pervert. Also, Clyde will try to sway you to date girls. Flip him off every time he starts talking about them."

"Well, that sounds fun." Stan smirked. "Oh, Kenny will try to sway you into sex. Just think of a counter remark and he shuts up. Cartman you just ignore until Kyle arches up, then you attack him too. And Kyle tends to get a bit touchy-feely outside of public view."

"And Wendy?"

"Just um, do what you think I'd do to her."

"So attempt to puke on her; got it." Craig rolled his eyes at Stan' disapproving look. It did however look strange considering it wasn't really Stan, but himself looking at him.

The doorbell rang no later, and they picked up each other's bag before going down the staircase. Craig; dressed as Stan grabbed the door and opened it with a soft smile.

"Hey guys." He said calmly, and Stan; dressed as Craig mustered a smirk.

_This is gonna be too easy. _Stan thought to himself as he walked behind the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will be keeping them as Stan and Craig instead of swapping like most stories do.

Not much is happening, I promise I'll get to the real ball game as soon as I can!

Chapter Three

"Hey Stan." Kyle said politely to Craig, who gave this cheesy smile back.

_Thank god he got that mouth fixed. _Stan pondered to himself as he gave a minor eye roll behind the other male. Clyde popped his head in behind with an eyebrow raised.

"Craig, dude. Why meet here?" He asked curiously.

"Because I had homework to go over." Stan replied with a bored tone, and sighed with relief as his apparent voice imitation seemed to work perfectly from Clyde's satisfied nod. "Come on, like I wanna be around these guys any longer. "

He hip and shouldered past Craig, who kind of lurched forward slightly into Kyle. The red head's arms instantly reached out to steady his supposed best friend, and eyed Stan curiously before turning back to Craig to do what he does best. Baby him.

That's maybe one of the things Stan hated about his best friend; the mothering act. He got it from his mother. Stan knew it was an act of care, but to see Craig actually smiling; _smiling!_ Made him cringe and his face heat up a little. He huffed and walked to his new posse; consisting of Clyde, Tweek and Token. He made a motion for them to go ahead and leave the others; and as little as two steps; he felt tugging on his jeans. _The fun begins. _He said to himself.

"Okay class, turn your pages to number…"

Classes were always boring, and today was no different as Craig cupped his chin with his hands and leant on his elbows trying to listen in to the lecture. But he didn't like doing more than he had to. And he knew that as long as he looked enthralled that everyone would assume he was paying attention. He felt a small prod in his side, and turned to see Kyle retracting a pencil from his side.

"Something seems different about you."

_Shit, he's caught on already?!_ Craig blinked a few times to try and string a sentence together Stan Marsh style. All that came out was "uhh…."

Kyle gave a chuckle. "I forgot you and Craig share notes. That's why at first it was a bit off you would have him at your house."

And saved. "Yeah…I needed them back and he's had them for like a week." Craig gave a small grin before letting his eyes wander back to the other boy currently sitting in his place; holding his best friend's hand and rubbing his thumb in circular motions to calm the blonde down. He gave a small frown.

"Stan, I need to ask…" Kyle paused as Craig's head whipped back around. "Are you and Craig like…you know…and just not telling me?"

If he could see his own face right now, it would've been priceless. But Craig knew he must've looked really intimidating as he felt his nostrils flare a bit and his eyes bulge slightly. "What?"

Kyle seemed taken aback. "I'll take that as a no. I was just checking. That's…good I guess."

"Good?" Craig was slightly confused. He knew Kyle and Stan were close, but surely the rumours were false. Or were they true?

"Well you know, after our talk you'd think that'd be totally weird dating someone that looked like you." He gave a shrug and looked down at his notebook. Craig wasn't sure if Stan had ever picked up on it; but he had noticed when Kyle was lying, he'd pretend to take notes to avoid eye contact. So he kept quiet about it and instead finished it with "Him and I will never be like that. Ever."

He noticed a tugging grin from his temporary best friend's freckled lips.

"I'm telling you man, Heidi has been giving you the look all day."

"No Clyde." Stan said for the fifteenth time that day. He could see why Craig got pissed off easily if he had to deal with stuff like this all the time. "I don't like any of the girls, and I am not going to date one so you can."

Clyde gave a pout. "But Craiiigggggg. You don't show interest in _anything!_ How are we gonna hook you up if you don't tell us what you like?!"

"It's simple, you don't." Token butted in with a heavy sigh. "Clyde, not every boy needs a girlfriend in high school. Look at Wendy and Stan as a perfect example. He thinks he's got the golden goose…."

"But she's totally into Cartman." Tweek added, before giving a twitch of his head. "Stan's a bit thick if you ask me."

Stan growled a little under his breath, hoping his fuming at being made fun of wasn't apparent. "He's a bit thick." It was difficult, insulting himself. "I hate him so much."

"We know Craig, we know buddy." Token gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Just stop making it obvious about your little Jew crush."

"What."

"Argh!" Tweek knocked over his coffee, in which Stan instantly grabbed the cup and pulled it away. He plucked a serviette from the table's dispenser and began dabbing the brown liquid up. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay." Stan sort of cooed as he started leaving dry serviettes on the remaining coffee. "Not your fault."

" Wait, have I missed something?" Clyde asked, narrowing his gaze in confusion. Token merely gave a hearty laugh in reply.

_No Clyde, you're not the only one._ Stan thought to himself, as his gaze fell onto the other table, where Craig was laughing and grabbing his friends' shoulders affectionately.

"That rat son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the lack of updates! I was on the other side of the country for a while.

So here, I kinda just wrote...I dunno. you decide! I promise I'm trying to make it worth reading!

Chapter Four

Craig decided to duck in the bathroom to check on his eyes. They were killing him from not being able to duck away and hydrate the contacts. Much to Kyle's displeasure, he went alone and said he'd catch up. Once he got in there however, an angry looking twin was standing waiting. Stan grabbed the other boy and slammed him up against the door.

"The fuck are you playing at?!" He screeched. The other raven haired boy merely smirked.

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, stop playing dumb."

The wannabee emo started to laugh. Stan glared and waited for an explanation. "Ohhhhh, so you found out? That's funny. Really funny."

"It's not fucking funny. Did you want to do this just to crack onto my best friend?" Stan knew if the answer went to a yes, it was on right there.

"Does it matter what my intentions are?" Craig grabbed Stan's wrist and flicked him away. "Look, there is no way I'm gonna hit on your best friend while looking like you. That's not why I did it. I did this to see things from your perspective. So far it's not too bad."

"So you say. You should be lavishing on your side. It's amazing not being the centre of attention and having bimbos throwing themselves on you simply because you play football." Stan realized how mad he was getting at himself, and shook his head furiously. "Just, if you lay one of your creepy fingers on him, so help me god…"

"Stan? You've been in there a while, you ok?" A muffled voice could be heard. Both boys froze.

"H-have I? I'm fine Ky, I'll just be a minute longer!" Craig said and grabbed Stan's wrists in a panic. He tugged and pulled him into the nearby cubicle and shut the door behind him.

"The fuck dude?" Stan said, frowning. "Why are we both hiding?"

"Kyle thinks we're like, a secret thing." He said with a bit of disgust. "I figure if we hide here and he comes in, I can walk out with him and you won't be seen."

"What the actual…what…" Stan spluttered. "Why would he think _that_?!"

Craig shrugged. "Either way he was totally jealous when he was grilling me for info." He kept and ear to the door, and heard it creak open. He held a finger to his lips, and sure enough, the Red head in question had shuffled in.

"Stan? Dude seriously, it's been fifteen minutes. Not even Bebe needs that time to doll up for class." Kyle's voice echoed as feet went past the closed cubicle. Craig gave Stan a salute, before opening the door just enough to slip out.

"Sorry, had to wash my face. Then decided I needed to go." Craig gave a coy smile. "Just gotta wash my hands, alright?"

Kyle nodded, and walked back out. Craig took the time to finally place drops in his eye and run his hands under the water before banging on the cubicle door as he walked out. Stan waited for a few seconds, before sliding out of his hiding place and slinking out of the bathroom.

No one noticed.

Craig and Kyle walked back to Stan's house after school to study. Now this is where it would get interesting; were the rumours true or were they just really close friends?

Craig had already mapped out Stan's room from the previous encounter, and had been given a list of things to do when family sprung up. Craig had done the same for Stan, and ensured that this afternoon that all family and friends weren't around the house so Stan could "study". It was falling very easily into place as Craig unlocked the door and dumped his bag. Kicking off the sneakers he was given and let his coat slip off his arms to fall to the floor. He turned to see Kyle tutting and hanging his coat up on the rack. Shoes placed neatly underneath, and he began to tidy Craig's mess. Just as Stan had told him would happen. He rolled his eyes with a smile before heading to the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" He asked and nodded with a smile in the fridge as the predicted answer of water followed. He pretty much knew Kyle's routine without even experiencing it. "Kay, wanna drag the bags up to my room? Be there in a sec!"

A muffled reply was given, and he heard his backpack being dragged up the staircase. He took the time to pull his lens case out and takes his contacts out for a bit. His eyes felt so dry, but he knew that he'd just have to grin and bear it just a bit longer. He had long since prepared glasses and snack food, but clattered around so it didn't seem suspicious like the bathroom incident. A few seconds and his brown eyes were back to blue, and he clambered up the staircase with a tray.

As predicted, Kyle was sitting on the round rug with everything sprawled out in front of him. Craig smiled and placed the tray down before upturning his own bag. Kyle frowned at the books being mistreated.

"Really? Did you need to do that?" He said impatiently. Craig grinned.

"Course I did, everyone knows the good stuff is at the bottom of every bag." Now this is where he may come undone; Stan's bag. He hadn't thought to ask what crap the guy carried around with him. If Kyle noticed, he certainly didn't show it.

"Ah, yes but of course." A simple eyeroll and the freckled nose was pointed downward to the sheet near his knee. Craig started going through all of Stan's stuff, looking for something that looked like it was appropriate for the occasion. He couldn't find anything.

"You know what? I don't feel like studying." Kyle stated calmly, and leant on his hands and knees. Craig froze, seeing a sly grin on Kyle's face. Was he seriously going to…?

"Y-you don't?" He stammered, watching the red head crawl over. He said nor did anything as Kyle grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the floor before straddling his lap. Wrists were clamped down to the rug.

"No…I found something better to do." His grin turned to a frown. "You can cut the crap Tucker, I know it's you."

Craig stiffened under Kyle, not knowing whether to deny it or just spit it out. He chose the former. "Kyle? What the hell…"

"Oh please, whose idea did you think this was?" He gave a devious smirk. "Surely you didn't think your friends would think of anything this weird without someone pissing in their ear? Mind you, you had me going for a bit there. Clever boys."

"Alright, so you got us." Craig dropped the voice masking and his expression formed to his usual frown. "What do you want now?"

"I want in on this." He stated, leaning down slightly. "Since I thought of it, I want to be the one to call the shots."

"Such as?"

"If anyone else finds out, you both shout everyone drinks at Raisins. If you can keep it up til the end of your bargain, I pay for it."

"So I tell Stan or will you do the honours?"

Kyle's smirk grew, and even Craig had admit, it was a bit scary. He leant in so close their noses were pressed together. "That's the funnier side, he won't know I know. It'll be…" He leant down to Craig's ear. "Our little secret."

Craig finally felt his limbs again and as gently as possible flipped Kyle on his back. He flipped his legs around the Jew's and clamped them in as tightly as he could, and flicked his wrists around to pin the red head to the ground. Kyle's mouth was agape and he struggled to get lose, but Craig smirked and kept his stance firm.

"Well, since you know a secret of mine, I think you have to tell me one of yours." Craig kept his gaze firm on Kyle's freckles. "You and Marsh; what's the truth?"

Kyle finally gave up struggling and just stared. "Rumours? False. There's nothing other than friendship there. We're more like brothers than anything."

Craig let go and sat back with a nod as Kyle leant up on his elbows. "Right answer. So, shall we get back to this stupid assignment?"

"Sure thing…_Stan._"


End file.
